


When These Pieces Shatter, I'll Still Remember You

by Thementalistlover2013



Category: Daredevil (TV)
Genre: Adorable Matt, Angst, Blind Character, Foggy likes Matt's body, Foggy loves Matt, Its kind of sad and funny, Karen is like the sun, Karen's cool with everything though, M/M, Matt is oblivious, Multi, Pining Foggy, Sexual Humor, Super Sensitive Matt
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-04-26
Updated: 2015-04-28
Packaged: 2018-03-25 20:19:12
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 4
Words: 3,955
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3823432
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Thementalistlover2013/pseuds/Thementalistlover2013
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>It started with the little things. </p>
<p>Foggy watches. He's always observing, noticing how Karen bites her lip when she does paperwork or how Matt makes little faces while reading his braille. Foggy loves them both to pieces, and he knows that when said pieces get shattered, he'd be able to replay these little thoughts. He'd be able to ground himself, to remember the good, to ignore the bad.</p>
<p>So when Matt starts acting weirder than usual, Foggy takes a notice, and is eternally grateful that he did, because seriously Matt, everyone needs help sometimes.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Little Rocks Make Large Ripples

**Author's Note:**

> Hey! First Daredevil Fan fiction coming in hot. Like, hotter than Matt after a ninja battle. But no, lets get serious guys, Fanfiction.net didn't have many Daredevil stories so I brought my baby here to be loved. So, go love it, or yeah. I don't even know anymore to be honest...But, its late. So thanks for reading. *Hides in corner and ravages on a can of expired ravioli*

~*~

It started with the little things.

Foggy watches. He's always observing, noticing how Karen bites her lip when she does paperwork or how Matt makes little faces while reading his braille. Foggy loves them both to pieces, and he knows that when said pieces get shattered, he'd be able to replay these little thoughts. He'd be able to ground himself, to remember the good, to ignore the bad.

However dorky that may sound, it was realistic. Foggy knew that ever since he'd gotten involved in the Devil of Hell's Kitchen reports that something was bound to happen. Nelson and Murdock were always getting into trouble without help, add the crazy vigilante - that also happens to be his _very blind_ best friend - and Wilson Fisk, the villain-who-looks-like-a-hero in all of this; You could say that his life was insane, _like,_ movie script insane. _Like,_ nightmare insane.

At least he had Matty and Karen though. The entire world - _in reality it was just his world_ \- revolved around the duo; the blind puppy dog of a man and the quirky secretary. He could stare at Matt forever - hell, he'd been pining forever - and just bathe in the man's beauty. Karen was a whole other story, her positivity and happy-go-lucky attitude had been one unchanging quality in his current life. Matt resembled the ever changing future while Karen kept him here and present. It kept him waiting, waiting for the shit to hit the fan, for Matt to get _too_ hurt in a fight, or for Karen to lose her spark and grow tired and dead like the rest of them. These little things - the safety and well being of Matt and the radiance of Karen - kept him alive.

And when you notice little things, when you _truly_ observe? You tend to gather information you don't want to know. And to think it _all_ started with a stumble.

It was a normal day. Foggy and Karen had come to work early, both drinking coffee and giggling about his crude middle school humor. Matty had walked in, stubbing his toe along the threshold and flailing to the ground. The tall man had turned beet red, blushing just in the way that Foggy likes - _that turns the Fogmaster on_. In any other circumstance he would've loved to see the always smirking Matt Murdock embarrassed; but Foggy didn't like an insecure Matt, especially when said man was shy about his blind-as-a-bat related mishaps.

Foggy and Karen had shot from their desks, stepping over Matt's broken glasses and his askew cane. The blind man's suit was crumpled, his body tense and rigid. Foggy took one side of Matty while Karen crouched by the other, both of them reaching for him in a hesitant manner. Karen's face held deep concern.

"Argh." Matt had grunted, still red as a fire engine. Karen gasped as Foggy helped him sit up. Matt's face was bruising already, blood trailing from both nostrils and onto the floor of their very prestigious practice. Foggy wasn't too worried about it though, as he was distracted by the _super_ hot blush Matt had going on.

"Oh no Matt! Are you okay? Of course you _aren't_. Your nose is _bleeding_!" Karen ran to the bathroom to gather some tissue paper, acting as if Matt would die in point three seconds without a method to absorb the blood. Foggy dragged a swatting Matt towards the front of Karen's desk. He sat the brunette against it, pinching his bruised nose. Matt scowled beautifully, his brow all scrunched up and _adorable_. Foggy could've kissed him, but that would've been a little odd considering Matt didn't exactly know about his _want_.

"I'm fine." Matty muttered, attempting to smack Foggy's hand from his nose. "Let me-"

"You sit right there mister." Karen reprimanded seriously, handing a wad of tissue paper to Foggy. The blonde man dabbed Matty's bruised face with a gentle touch, wiping blood and a watery eye that he pretended wasn't two seconds from forming a full on tear. Matt's nose looked horrid, a mixture of dark violet and deep crimson. It was obviously broken, but Matt just clenched his jaw through the pain, letting the duo mother hen over him with his common disgruntled look.

Foggy shook his head, sending Karen back to get some ice and a new box of tissues. He looked at Matt's unfocused eyes as he put an arm around stiff shoulders. _Since when was Matt so uptight around him?_

"Matty? What was that about?" Foggy whispered, thinking back to the amazing Daredevil, who could flip and jump from buildings. A door threshold shouldn't be that much of a problem, but it had been. Foggy gnawed on his cheek in worry, attempting to keep his heart rate stationary. Freaky heart rate _eavesdropper._

Matt just shrugged, wincing quickly when that caused pain. "It's not a big deal. I'm blind. I fall." Matt grumbled easily, looking down at his lap. He looked _sad_. He looked worried. The lines on his face were deeper than usual, his eyes less empty and more emotional. Foggy sighed, squeezing him tightly into a sitting side hug.

"It's okay buddy." He understood that Matt was hiding something, he _understood_ that he didn't want to talk. Foggy would wait until he was ready, but whatever was gnawing at Matty had been bad enough to cause him to trip in his own office. Matt nodded once, sharp and tight as he leaned his head against Foggy's shoulder, shutting pretty blue eyes. Matt grabbed Foggy's sleeve cuff to ground himself, sighing and melting into the blonde man's touch.

"Thank you." Matt whispered, drifting off into silence. Foggy simply nodded against Matt's soft locks, sure he could feel him.

Something was horribly wrong. Foggy just didn't know what.

~*~


	2. Lies, Cries, and Inseparable Ties

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Two days later they were all walking around town, enjoying the nice summer weather. Right then there was no Fisk or anyone who could ruin their time together. Birds were singing, the sun was beaming, it was stunning. Foggy grinned against the sun, face to the clouds as he savored Matt's light grip on his elbow. Ah, Matt's grip, one of the only bonuses of the other man's blindness. Foggy's heart thumped a little as Matt's thumb squeezed his bicep, and he was considerably close to ripping his heart out in order to keep Matt away from his thoughts. But then again, shouldn't Matt know if said thoughts revolved around him?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Guys, I literally posted the last chapter a handful of hours ago in the middle of the damn night and you all have been so fabtabulous I swear. I woke up to these amazing kudos and comments, cause yeah, I'm fifteen and I wake up at noon and eat a stale strawberry-jam-covered-biscuit before spazzing out on the reactions my post received. This is the (super short I'm sorry, put down the pitchforks!) halfway point of my little fic, but I've been thinking about expanding. Tell me what you think darlings.

~*~

The next time it was even more obvious.

Two days later they were all walking around town, enjoying the nice summer weather. Right then there was no Fisk or _anyone_ who could ruin their time together. Birds were singing, the sun was beaming, it was stunning. Foggy grinned against the sun, face to the clouds as he savored Matt's light grip on his elbow. Ah, Matt's grip, one of the _only_ bonuses of the other man's blindness. Foggy's heart thumped a little as Matt's thumb squeezed his bicep, and he was considerably _close_ to ripping his heart out in order to keep Matt away from his thoughts. But then again, shouldn't Matt know if said thoughts revolved around him?  


"Wow buddy. It sure it nice out!" Foggy exclaimed - attempting to _calm the fuck down_ -  smile dampening a little when he looked towards Matt's unfocused eyes. The brunette smiled wryly, tugging Karen closer to his side as they squeezed onto the thin sidewalk. Matt walked inbetween their matching steps, being led by both of them as they kept a step ahead of him.

"Explain it to me." Matt muttered, interrupting Foggy's delayed apologies. _Damn it Foggy, maybe one day you can explain to him how pretty he looks when he blushes, or does paper work, or does anything_. Karen smiled brightly, trying to revamp the mood with a cheery expression.

"Well," She started, grinning happily enough that you could hear it in her crisp voice. "There's a park to our left, a church to our right. Oak trees are above us. Oh! And tiny little blue birds are real close!" Karen exclaimed, breathing in the fresh air, fully content.

Foggy shuddered dramatically, "Yeah, like poop-on-your-shoulder close." Matt laughed, shaking and giggling at Foggy's disgusted tone. Foggy pulled him tighter, _'so the bird feces wouldn't land on him'_ , and smirked against the sun. _Damn, he loved Matt's laugh. Forget that. He loved Matt._

Foggy grinned once again, spotting their upcoming path. "Matty? We're turning left in five steps." Foggy warned, taking the line of clasped hands with him as he walked around the sidewalk. Matty turned _right_ , nearly falling onto the pavement as his foot caught on the edge of the sidewalk. Foggy caught him easily, because Matt didn't weigh too much and even if he did Foggy would _never_ drop him. The blonde man looked over Matt wearily.

"Dude!? Are you okay?" Foggy asked, straightening the man before he could topple further. Karen sent him a look, her 'I'm _worried_ about Matt' look. Foggy nodded in return, examining the quiet man. Matt was flush again, his glasses sideways atop his nose. Foggy wanted to _kiss them back in place_ but settled himself down and took a breath.

"Yeah. Yeah, of course. Just lost my bearings. Or something." Matt stumbled through his reply, looking a little less calm than usual. He grinned, shaky as he grabbed onto Foggy and squeezed his bicep. "Just, blind ol' me...Sorry about tripping everybody up." Matty laughed, the sound fretful as Foggy glanced over him with a fond look. Karen shook her head in disagreement, obviously upset with his self-deprecating attitude.

"She just shook her head buddy. And it's alright, we understand, we're just worried." Foggy clasped the back of his neck, pull their foreheads together. Matty's glasses were pushed from his nose still, his unfocused eyes peeking through the top of the lenses, looking a little scared and very _very_ blue. "If you need to tell m- us anything, we're here okay. I'm always here. And whatever's making you act all funny is- well, it needs to be fixed. If you've got something on your mind Murdock, spit it out. I'll spit it right _back_ atcha." Foggy muttered lowly, patting his shoulders and letting him go. Foggy pushed Matt's glasses back up and held his arm out for the other man to grasp. Matty grabbed at it with light hands, taking a breath and holding a hand out to Karen. She took his pale fingers and smiled, even though he had no clue. Foggy was still worried, but a little less than before because Matt's hold on him was a _little_ distracting. He was even closer now, and Foggy could smell Matt's hair gel and musk, an intoxicating scent. The blonde man sighed , cleared his _always_ dirty mind, and looked ahead, "Shall we?" 

Matty took a tentative step, gaining his balance and continuing forth.

Foggy grinned but stayed a step ahead of the man ( _oh how he'd love to stay a step behind to check out the goods_ ) as he carefully led like he'd always done.

Foggy _could_ get to the bottom of this very real problem if Matt stopped being so damn mesmerizing.

~*~

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Like? Love? You know what to do.


	3. Terrified & Shaken

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> He just didn't know when. Matt was still acting weird, clumsy and shaken up all the time. Foggy was terrified. That's what really had him staring at his water stained ceiling every night, counting the cracks and predicting when the tiles were bound to fall through. It wasn't lying to Karen, not really, he'd been doing that for a while now. No, this was all Matt, the man with the beautiful non-functional eyes and a pretty smile surrounded by nice, plump lips. (Lips that Foggy would just love to suck off).

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey, chapter three, the beginning of the end. Sorry for the late timing (I guess it depends on your time really) of this update, had a lot of homework and then thought about Netflix (Which led to walking Netflix with my BFF obviously), but I've finally finished and here it is. Love all the kudos, comments, and bookmarks! Thank you all so much, I never knew the archive could be so inviting!

~*~

Things had been fine for a while. That was until the three of them started chatting about the Devil of Hell's Kitchen and his latest adventures. Karen seemed to admire him greatly, almost like a hypnotic hero worship. Foggy was sick everytime _his_ name came from her mouth, and he could only imagine Matt's guilt.

Foggy _couldn't_ take it.

He couldn't lie to Karen, the woman who worshiped the Devil of Hell's Kitchen like he was a saint. He couldn't _not_ tell her. It was Karen, okay, let's be _realistic_. Who in their right mind could lie to those big aqua eyes?

Foggy had squared his shoulders. Going against Matt would never work. Foggy didn't care if Matt had lied to him, but he wasn't going to do the same, he loved the man and he could somewhat understand his point of view; he'd get Matt's opinion before telling Karen.

He just didn't know when. Matt was still acting weird, clumsy and shaken up all the time. Foggy was terrified. That's what really had him staring at his water stained ceiling every night, counting the cracks and predicting when the tiles were bound to fall through. It wasn't lying to Karen, not really, he'd been doing that for a while now. No, this was all Matt, the man with the beautiful non-functional eyes and a pretty smile surrounded by nice, plump lips. ( _Lips that Foggy would just love to suck off_ ).

It was all his fault. Foggy's adoration (why was the man _so_ damn cute _and_ sweet _and_ good hearted), Foggy's lies (Matt had the _best_ desperate voice, along with those sad, unfocused puppy dog eyes). That's what had him breaking into Matt's apartment at three in the morning.

Okay, it wasn't really breaking in. He went through the second entrance, above the actual home, slowly descending the stairs like he wasn't trying to sneak up on the unsneakable. Foggy sat on Matt's couch, content to just think and let the man sleep for now. He started planning the opening line for his tirade when he heard him.

"Can't." Matty had mumbled quite loudly, his bedroom door open. Foggy cocked an amused brow ( _Can't what Matty? Can't deny the love you have for this fogmaster?_ ), which refused to remain amused after he detected the panic in Matt's voice.

"I can't. Stick. Can't _see_. Help?" Foggy had risen by this point, a forlorn look on his usually comical face. He crept towards Matt's door, peeking a burly head around the corner and praying the _ninja_ didn't immediately lunge.

Matt was in bed, silk boxers on as he thrashed a little, twitching and rolling in knotted sheets. His blanket was on the ground, crumpled and forgotten while the man in question went through his own little hell. Matt's chest heaved, his abdomen muscles flexing as if he was in a fight. Foggy had counted the many scars along his body, wincing at every line. The blonde man moved towards the bed, whispering frantically and attempting to avoid staring because _damn, Matt's body was nicer than he'd remembered_.

"Matty? Matt? It's me buddy. Just Foggy. You gotta calm down. It's just a dream." Except it _wasn't_. Foggy knew Matt would awake to the same thing, a life without vision. The flames engulfing every single fiber of his sight, allowing him to merely see shapes at best, sometimes shadows. Foggy wondered what Matt saw when he dreamt, and he prayed it wasn't a world surrounded by fire. No, Foggy wanted Matt to dream of the nine years he'd had sight, of his father, of his childhood before the accident. Foggy wanted Matt to be happy.

That was when Matt decided to bolt upward, gasping and curling in on himself. Foggy had managed to sneak a cheek peek while Matt crouched up, and he really wished he could've enjoyed the nudity _completely_ , but there were more important things at hand.

"Matty? It's me. It's Foggy." The blonde man assured, moving towards the bed slowly. Matt whipped his head towards the sound of his voice, frowning and sniffling, eyes wide and watery. Foggy sighed as Matt's face crumpled, eyes closing.

"Aw buddy. You can't let yourself get this bad." Foggy muttered, wrapping long arms around the thin, muscular man. Matt curled into his chest, both of them sitting up against the headboard. The blind man pulled his legs further up to his heart, laying his chin atop bony kneecaps.

"Do you wanna talk about it." Foggy knew that _Matt the Catholic_ liked to hold things inside and flagellate on a regular basis, constantly berating himself with guilt. Foggy ran a hand through his sweaty locks, rubbing that spot that Matt loved.

"What? Talk about, about what?" Matt stumbled out quietly, attempting to pull his boxers down into a little less revealing position. _Damn, no more nudity._ _Foggy concentrate!_

"You. What's going on?" Foggy asked simply, holding him tighter and feeling all sorts of muscles. Matt sighed, gazing at what he probably thought was Foggy's head but was really a bedside lamp. Foggy's heart hurt after that.

"Everything. I can't. I mean. It's weird. I'm just freaked out, haven't been out on the town in a while." Matt swallowed hard, rubbing at his eyes. Foggy rocked them a little, unconsciously moving.

"Well, that puts _my_ mind at ease. But that's not you. So spill." Foggy muttered easily, yawning. Matt shook his head, locks tickling Foggy's ear.

"It's a long story okay. I'll come in tomorow, might as well get it done and over with for everyone alright?" Matt mumbled gruffly, sounding defeated. Foggy frowned.

"Are we going to tell her?" He asked simply, looking at Matt with surprise. Maybe he'd have less to worry about with Karen being in the know how. Plus, her extra support wouldn't ( _couldn't_ ) hurt anything.

"Yeah. I've. I've got no choice. Not anymore."

The desperate words hung in the damp midnight air, creating a barrier between the previous conversation and silence. The duo settled to remain quiet, the blonde's grip never ceasing as Matt laid his head on Foggy's broad shoulder. Oh how Foggy wanted to kiss his face up _and_ down, with those amazing eyes looking up at him. He knew that would never happen though, and resided to kissing the top of Matty's head in a fond manner. The brunette just shoved himself closer to Foggy, falling asleep in the man's arms.

_Damn you Matt._

~*~

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Like? Love? You know what to do.


	4. Being Groped and Lots of other issues.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The man had sat in the chair across from Foggy's desk, Karen sitting in another next to him. Matty had fidgeted, starting his story hesitantly. Foggy would've loved to be the thing that made him squirm, but settled to listen for now.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Last Chapter! I may expand, but my muse is ever changing, so I sortakindof doubt it. I may do a follow up one shot though? Like a few years later thing? I think that'd be adorable. As long as you want it, I shall deliver. Thanks for reading so far! I appreciate all of you, even the guest, or the ones who secretly read at work (& school, 'cause hey, that ME!). This has been so much fun!

~*~

Foggy was filing papers methodically, his eyes bloodshot from crying. Matt had left a little while ago, a comforting Karen by his side, guiding him. She's taken to the Devil of Hell's Kitchen revelation quite easily, shushing any worry they'd held for so long. She'd understood, but proposed a deal. From now on, they told _nothing_ but the truth to each other.

That's when Matt explained his reasoning for being late.

The man had sat in the chair across from Foggy's desk, Karen sitting in another next to him. Matty had fidgeted, starting his story hesitantly. Foggy would've _loved_ to be the thing that made him squirm, but settled to listen for now.

"You know now Karen," Matt turned towards her, smile thin. "About the nightly activities and such. But, I was late today because of other problems." Matt cleared his suddenly tight throat, obviously struggling with his words. "You. You both know what I _see_ right?"

Foggy nodded, looking at Karen. "Yeah buddy." He started softly, "The flames. You told me, how you can see shapes mostly. Sometimes shadows. But usual nothing much. What's going on?" Foggy asked hurriedly, worry pumping his heart erratically. Matty bit his lip, taking his glasses off and revealing amazing blue irises surrounding non-responsive pupils.

"The flames. They're. Foggy." He looked towards the man, missing his eyes by a foot or two to the left. "They're dying out." Matt whispered, letting his words sink in. Karen gasped lightly, eyes watery as she stifled a sob. Foggy ran a hand down his face, eyes suddenly wet, throat desert dry.

"What does that mean buddy?" Foggy damn well knew what it meant, he just had to hear it. He needed assurance, he needed to know this wasn't a sick dream. Matty was upset, which made Foggy even more troubled. He couldn't handle an even more depressed Matt Murdock.

Matty shuffled his feet along the ground, gripping into his chair's arm rest and looking down. "It means I was late because I went to my optomologist. I- I'm completely blind Foggy. That's why I've been falling. I- I can't even get around my apartmen-" Matty gasped, his sob a blatant cry in the silent office. "And if I can't even walk straight- Foggy how do I fight? It's not just my eyes. My feelings. My ears, my skin." Matt clenched his jaw, tears falling freely. "A touch feels like a punch Foggy! It's getting worse. I could barely handle it as it was and now? I can't even sleep because all I hear are screams that I can't silence!" Matt shouted, gripping at his ears. Foggy stared on in horror, unable to help his dearest friend. Karen was reaching for his hands when Foggy spoke up.

"Matty? Buddy? Stop. Just listen." Foggy ordered gently, watching the man in front of him sniffle pitifully. Foggy smiled, teary eyed and pained. "We'll get through it. All of it. Look." Foggy dug around in his drawer, finding tiny ear plugs and telling Matt to hold out his hand. Foggy was careful not to touch his skin. "First of all, let's try and adapt okay? We can do this. Go ahead and put 'em in. I wear them sometimes to relax. I'm sure they'll work." Foggy watched as Matt brought shaky hands to his ears and shoved the little cylinders into his ear canal. Matt breathed a little, tapping his thigh rhythmically to calm down.

"Can you hear me buddy?" Matt nodded, but his eyes were alit with amazement. Foggy liked that and decided right there and then he'd strive to get Matt happier.

"Just you. I hear just you." The dark haired man melted a little into the chair, rubbing at his eyes. He frowned in the quiet, looking relieved and troubled all at the same time. Foggy got ready to diffuse another bomb..

"It's weird. I. I know my hands there. But I can't." Foggy shushed him prematurely, Karen nodding supportively in response to his stiffling, they didn't need Matt panicking again. The brunette just sighed, breathing out once, heavy and long. He seemed to be letting go of the adrenaline rush.

"That's okay Matty. It's fine. _You're_ fine. We'll deal with whatever in a little while. For now, let's relax. You want to go home? It's been a long day." Foggy offered, watching Matt frown slowly. Foggy smiled softly, reaching across the table and pausing. _Maybe this is my chance?_

"May I?" He asked softly, watching Matt's hand trail up the desk. Matty grit his teeth, nodding and expecting the now frequent pain he'd been expiriencing lately. Foggy touched him and he didn't feel their skin cells grinding against each other, no. He felt a smooth sensation, like water against porcelain, and his lip quirked. Foggy and he were connected on more levels than just one. Matt laughed a little, manic but happy nonetheless.

"It's. I'm fine. I feel, I feel okay." Sure, it was a little grating, the heat of Foggy's hand against his was a little uncomfortable, but it wasn't anything he couldn't handle.

"If we're still okay, then I'm sure you can handle going to my place? I could take you, or Karen? Whichever you prefer." Foggy said, never letting go of Matt's hand. His hold was weak, but he was terrified of squeezing any further; what would a little pressure feel like to the very sensitive Matt Murdock? _What would a much desired kiss feel like on those chapped lips?_ Foggy shivered.

"I'd like that...But we have work. I can't slow everything-"

Karen frowned, shushing him lightly. This wasn't right. Matt shouldn't feel like this. "Matt? You're perfect okay. You're perfect _and_ sweet _and_ honest _and_ everything. Got it? You're _our_ everything. Foggy and I? We love you to _pieces_. I don't care if your sitting here annoying us with that stupid little smirk as long as you don't give up. You have to get back up. You can fight, we can fight. Together."

Matt stilled then, feeling around with his free hand and eventually finding Karen's palm. It was sweaty and warm, like she's been twisting her limbs together in her anxiousness. Matt didn't care. It was now or never. He grabbed her hand, her sweat (smelling of lilacs and linen) soaking into his own palm, but again, their hands didn't scrape like every other thing he touched.

Matt smiled, tears running down his cheeks as he held onto the things that mattered most. Foggy grinned brightly, overcome with emotion. "Guys." He whispered excitedly, "We were totally a cliche movie just now." The excitement in his voice was quickly replaced by a whimper as Matt pinched his hand. Foggy just smiled in reply, glad to _finally_ be groped by Matty.

~*~

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> “Living is Easy with Eyes Closed.”   
> ― John Lennon

**Author's Note:**

> Like? Love? Leave me comments and subscribe (Don't you guys kudos too or something?). Either way, the story's already finished, so I'll be updating every day or so. Peace munchkins.


End file.
